The Islamic State
The Islamic State, ''' or as others call it, the '''Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS), or the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), or Daesh, is a Sunni jihadist/Salafist militant organization. They had a relationship with Al-Qaeda, the terrorist group that caused the September 11th terrorist attacks until in 2014 when they broke up. The group's goal is to establish a worldwide caliphate, with leader Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi as Caliph. ISIS has captured large amounts of land including more than half of Syria and about 1.83/3 of Iraq. The fall of Ramadi has given ISIS a new foothold in Iraq and they have now expanded beyond the two countries Overview Goals ISIS plans to build an Islamic caliphate nation (However all of the nations recognize ISIS/IL as a terrorist faction) made of both countries and other neighboring nations. It has become the most powerful terrorist organization in the entire Middle East and is the richest in the world, dealing in oil smuggling and human trafficking. In 2014 the current leader of Al-Qaeda, Ayman al-Zawahiri dissolved all connections with ISIS. It is said to be so extreme that even Al-Qaeda has reported to be afraid of them. One of the factions in their organization is the Sisters of ISIS, women who had been corrupted by their deception and recruit Muslim women to join their cause. Government ISIS is a fanatical Islamic dictatorship that is established all throughout its territories. Sunni Islam is the only religion allowed and religious minorities have been reportedly slaughtered and persecuted and any surviving Christians in ISIS Territories are forced to pay taxes in order to survive. At one point in Syria, ISIS had banned children from learning math, social studies, sports, elections and democracy, and subject them to their own teachings. They also showed themselves to be pro-Creationist and anti-Intellectualist, as evidenced when they banned teachers from referencing the Theory of Evolution and that they must say that the laws of physics and chemistry "are due to Allah's laws and rules." International Involvements While ISIS is mainly focused in Iraq and Syria, ISIS affiliates and other Islamic terrorist organizations that have sworn allegiance towards ISIS, have began a campaign in other nations, mainly North African States like Libya, where they have been reported to control Derna in Northern Libya, where ISIS flags are on cars, along with staged mass executions in Baseball Stadiums. ISIS is also a known supporter of Boko Haram in Nigeria, as their leader had the ISIS flag shown in one of the videos that he made. ISIS had staged a mass killing of over 21 Egyptian Copt Christians and had beheaded all of them somewhere on a coastline in Northern Libya and recently beheaded Ethiopian Christians in the same region. Many other radical Islamic terrorist organizations have sworn allegiance towards ISIS and were even given support by Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula (AQPA), which is one of the most dangerous branches of Al-Qaeda and has gotten involved in the Islamic Insurgency in Yemen where they've gained control and are a rival faction of Al-Qaeda. The Caucuses Emirate based in Chechyna has most of its commanders swear allegience towards ISIS and there are concerns about ISIS getting involved in the Chechen Insurgency. Recently, ISIS had accepted Boko Haram's allegience and it now acts as an branch of ISIS in Africa. ISIS has also opened up their own division in Libya called the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant in Libya and has been reported to be involved in Afghanistan and has launched their first attack in the country after ISIS bombers attacked an Afghan Bank and killed over 33 people. Foreign Fighters While no nation has supported ISIS, the organization has enticed thousands of foreign Muslims (even those living in western countries) to leave and join ISIS. According to reports, ISIS has recruited over 5,000-6,000 European muslims into the organization and are now waging jihad in Iraq and Syria. A British Prosecutor has warned that ISIS acts "like The Beatles" to young Muslims, as he fears that young people will try to be with them and like them. Up to 2,000 British Muslims are fighting for ISIS along with 700 French muslims and 600 German muslims. ISIS has up to 10,000 Fighters within their branch in Libya and over 10,000 fighters with Boko Haram in Nigeria. In Afghanistan, they've recently started their involvment and the Afghan President has warned that he is losing soldiers to ISIS. There's also a Khorasan Province active in Afghanistan and is now the ISIS division in Afghanistan and possibly even Pakistan. ISIS takes credit for any incident of domestic terrorism committed by someone with a Muslim upbringing, regardless of the individual's exact motives. Leadership Leader: Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi Deputy Leader: Abu Ala al-Afri (possibly dead), ''Abu Mutaz al-Qurashis ''(dead) Deputy Leader in Syria: Abu Ali al-Anbari (dead) Deputy Leader in Iraq: Abu Muslim al-Turkmani (dead) Military Chief: Abu Suleiman al-Naser (dead) Chief of Syrian Military Operations: Abu Omar al-Shishani (dead) Governor of South and Central Euphrates region: Abu Fatima al-Jaheishi Chief Spokesperson: Abu Mohammad al-Adnani Territories *Syria - De Facto Headquarters *Iraq *Nigeria *Lebanon *Libya *Yemen *Pakistan *Afghanistan *Algeria - Local Militants swaer allegiance *North Caucasus *Sinai/Egypt - Local Militants swear allegiance Gallery Current ISIS borders August 2015.png|Current ISIS territories as of August 14th, 2015 Khorasan province logo.jpeg|Flag of the Khorasan Province 1280px-Territorial control of the ISIS.svg.png|ISIS territories in April 13th, 2015 Noted members *"Jihadi George" *"Jihadi John" aka Mohammed Emwazi (dead) *"Jihadi Paul" *"Jihadi Ringo" *Ibrahim ibn Awwad ibn Ibrahim ibn Ali ibn Muhammad al-Badri al-Samarrai, also known as Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi (self-declared caliph; leader) Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Rapists Category:Dark Priest Category:Misogynists Category:Extremists Category:Fascists Category:List Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brainwasher Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Torturer Category:Oppression Category:Misanthropes Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villain Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:War Criminal Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Killjoy Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Drug addicts Category:Slave Drivers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Serial Killer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Drug Dealers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dictator Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Athletic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Assassins Category:Disasters Category:Kidnapper Category:Execution Category:Plague bringers Category:Deal Maker Category:Psycological abuse Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Spy Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Eco Destroyer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Sociopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Notoriety Seeker Category:Perverts Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Evil Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Hegemony Category:Thief Category:Barbarians Category:Blackmailers Category:Mariticide Category:Incriminator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Crimes Category:Outlaw Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fugitives Category:Business Leaders Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Propagandist Category:Gangsters Category:Male Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Hijackers Category:Bullies Category:Thugs Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Right-wing politics Category:Gay Bashing Category:Transphobic Villains